fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Scorching Heat That Burns Anything
It wasn't long until the only ones remainning in the final event, which was an all out battle, were Shigure Zenkaku, Azu Enkou and Grimm, as the others who were defeated either burned or broken. Azu and Shigure looked at Grimm who just stood as he watched the two looking at him. Grimm's expression didn't change and remained calm, yet inside he wished he wasn't apart of this. Shigure and Azu then looked at each other "Oh, so you just wish to fight me, well that won't do" Shigure said to Azu and used his broom to fly higher up into the sky until reaching him wasn't possible, for a normal person that is. Shigure looked down on the two while resting on his broom "I can't fight two at once, that's too much work, so you two settle your differences while I enjoy the scenery" Shigure said to Azu and Grimm. Azu clenched his hands into his unusual pair of blades and began slowly walking towards Grimm, Grimm tilted his head to the side looking at Azu "You're actually going to listen to that guy? Well, fighting two at once ain't easy for me either so I can understand that" Grimm said to Azu, Azu didn't reply to Grimm but kept on walking until he was face to face with Grimm. Grimm slowly moved his right leg back with his foot's tip touching the ground, he then instantly sent a kick towards Azu, yet Azu also sent a kick and so their kicks clashed and the impact broke the ground they stood on. Grimm was surprised Azu was able of countering his kick very quickly and stopping it. Grimm began to feel a scorching heat on his leg at that moment, he quickly lowered his leg and saw his pants began burning, so he tore off the first half of his pants that covered his right leg and throw it away letting it burn completely, leaving his leg until his knee revealed. Grimm's leg wasn't injured nor burned, he looked at Azu who was merely standing and not doing anything "I can't use close combat against him, I'd just end up burning up, it's just like last night, all I did was punch his face and my hand began heating up. Fire Magic, I see, I can use it too, and I got the hang of it, but can I really fight him fire with fire. Ironic" ''Grimm thought to himself. Grimm's hand ignited in flames and he charged at Azu, at that moment, Azu's entire body ignited in incredibly scorching flames, Grimm immediately stopped charging towards Azu as he felt the extreme heat, as if he was standing infront of a burning house. Azu immediately charged at Grimm and once he reached him he kicked him in the chest sending him crashing through a wall and into a building. Most of the audience, including Rei, Misute and Alice came down from their seats to get a closer look at the fight. Grimm quickly stood up and took off his shirt that began burning from Azu's flaming kick. Grimm saw his bandages that covered his wound that he got from Yuu and then noticed Azu entering the building through the hole that was created after Grimm crashed into it. He immediately noticed the walls beginning to blacken like coal from the heat, the wooden furniture within the building started to slowly burn, even the flowers that were close to Grimm began to ignite. Grimm quickly charged at Azu and kicked Azu in the face with his right foot sending him outside the building, but Grimm's shoe immediately bursted into flames, which left Grimm to no choice but to take off his shoe. The building began to burn in flames and Grimm was still inside it, Azu went back into the burning building to confront Grimm again. He used Requip to switch his pair of blades with an oversized chainsaw that had a handle, which left Grimm unlucky being unarmed. Azu's ''Heat ''spell that ignited the many flames around his body was dispelled, and he charged at Grimm. Azu swinged the chainsaw at Grimm, Grimm ducked down, put his hands on the floor, lifting his upper body and kicking the chainsaw away with both his legs, though his right foot felt the scorching metal of the chainsaw. The chainsaw was sent flying upwards leaving Azu with no weapon. Grimm immediatley stood on his feet again, grabbed Azu by the head, bashed him into the ground and began running across the floor with Azu's head grinding it at the floor. In the end he exits the building while doing so and let go off Azu's head. Grimm panted and had some black marking on him from the fire, he looked at the people who looked at the burning building then at Grimm "What? He did it. And besides the building is fi-" Before Grimm could finish talking, the burning building crumbled down and the fire was out. Grimm ignored the angry staring that the people gave him. Azu stood up with his cap fallen somewhere and looked at Grimm while he had bleeding from his forehead. Azu openned his palm, facing towards Grimm firing a large blast of flames towards Grimm. Grimm quickly dodged the flames rolling to the side. Azu then fired another one at him, this time Grimm's hands sparked with lightning and he hit the flame blast once it got close to him which resulted in the lightning and fire mixing together and creating and explosion, just like it did last time. A large smoke cloud emerged from the explosion and Grimm quickly walked out of it bleeding from his head and arms. Grimm looked at the smoke cloud panting looking for Azu, suddenly all the smoke became to forms around Azu's hand while a large fireball was being created. Azu wasn't injured badly, only the bandages covering his left arm was burned off and he wasn't bleeding very much either. The fireball was then complete and it sent a large amount of heat that even reached the people watching the fight. Rei took Alice and walked away from the heat, while Misute stayed where he was looking at the fight despite the bandages on his forehead slowly turning black and will soon most likely burn in flames. Grimm looked at the fireball feeling the scorching heat the most for being the closest, he covered his face with his arms and looked at Azu unaffected by the heat "I shall burn you into a blazing inferno before I send you to hell" Azu said to Grimm. Grimm looked at the fireball then at the people who felt the heat, he then looked at Azu with a seriosu look in his eyes and gritted his teeth ''"If I want to get this over with and go away already, then I can just quit here and now, but, I can't leave Alice like this, dammit. Ah, screw this" ''Grimm thought to himself and moved his arms from his face, igniting his left arm with flames and sparking his right one with lightning "I can't believe I'm gonna do this" Grimm said and charged at Azu. Azu sent small fireballs from the large one, Grimm dodged them and headbutted one of them making it burst on his face but he emerged with only small scratches on his face and continued towards Azu. Azu used Requip to summon a long chain, he threw the chain with a sharp tip at Grimm. Grimm openned his mouth and caught the chain's tip with his mouth and continued running, he then pulled the chain from Azu's hand and let go of it. Once he reached Azu he clapped his hands together mixing the fire and lightning together creating light blue plasma and firing a large blast of it at Azu. The large fireball spell disapeared, Misute's bandages fell off after they were lightly burned, Rei and Alice got closer again and saw Grimm standing surprised after his last attack. He looked at his hands seeing them unscatched, suddenly Azu emerged from the smoke cloud grabbed both of Grimm's wrists and headbutting him away. Grimm quickly regained balance and saw Azu charging at him with his pair of blades back in his hands, Azu swinged his left blade, but Grimm ducked down, he then sent his right blade downwards trying to stab Grimm, Grimm quickly moved to the left having only a small scratch on his shoulder. Grimm quickly kicked Azu in the back of his head making him hit the ground face first. Azu quickly lifted his upper body with his hands and sent a kick at Grimm after doing a full whirlwind, Grimm blocked Azu's kick with both his arms, but was sent flying and hit the ground. Azu charged at Grimm again, Grimm panted while looking at Azu as his vision became slightly dull "Dammit, the heat is killing me" Grimm said as he tried to stand up but fell on his knees "Was it always this hard for me?" He asked himself trying to stand up again. Though his expression remained calm depsite the situation he was in, Grimm stood up at the end while Azu was getting closer to him "You know what?" Grimm asked Azu as Azu finally reached Grimm swinging both his blades at both the sides of Grimm's head "I've had enough!" Grimm said and gave Azu a powerful headbutt making Azu's feet break the ground he stood on. Grimm walked away from Azu. Azu's eyes became blank from the hit and he dropped his blades, he had a hard time keeping his balance as he looked at Grimm walking away "And so I accept my loss" Azu said falling on his back. Grimm walked into a store and seconds later got out while he was buttonning a white V-neck shirt. He looked at Rei and asked "What do you think? A little shabby?" Rei didn't reply to Grimm but simply smiled. Shigure then came down with his broom but still didn't stand on his feet "My turn now" Shigure said to Grimm, Grimm looked at Shigure with his expression remainning calm "This better be over quick" Grimm replied preparing to fight Shigure. ''Continued In: The Dark Jester's Wicked Face Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline